Confessions from sealed lips
by JunAkihiko
Summary: Roy has watched his world change, people come and go but one, Riza. She has always been there for him and as he watches her, something dawns on him that for once in his life his hawk needs a set of eyes. However with a sudden change of events can Roy handle what Riza has been bottling up inside or will the solider need some unnecessary assistance?


_I do not own Full metal Alchemist! If I did I would have made Roy marry Riza a long time ago. _

**So this is a RoyxRiza fanfic because I really started to love their relationship. It is so strained, predicable and yet never fails to take you off guard every single time. **

** Confessions from sealed lips **

The sun had barely decided to come into his room where he had forgotten to close the blinds completely since he was so exhausted and just flopped on the bed. Now the sun was peeking through and the light was right on his face. He wanted to groan and when he grabbed his pocket watch, he wanted to toss it across the room since it wasn't even six yet, AM. He was already feeling the pressures of the day and it hasn't even started. Just thinking about everything he had to accomplish made him shiver with both anger and lack of motivation. Roy pushed himself up with his elbows and his sheets fell to his waist, exposing his bare chest. He wasn't a fan of sleeping like this but in the moment; it was just too hot in the room.

When Roy made it downstairs after shaving and dressing he saw Hawkeye standing by the table with her hands behind her back. She had her hair down, which is truly unusual and her outfit was green pants and a grey tee shirt that was tucked in but still hung loosely against her body. She looked boyish and yet pretty. She didn't notice him as she was looking out the window again, being his second pair of eyes.

"Hawkeye," She turned and nodded.

"Sir, good morning," Roy went to find something to eat as he asked.

"Any problems?" He asked.

"No sir."

_Polite and honest like always_, Roy thought to himself as he knew she went to look outside the window again. He turned to face her and noticed a slight glow to her face. That was the sun's doing, of course for she was standing in front of a window.

"Did you eat?" He asked as Roy pulled out some bread. Hawkeye shook her head.

"No sir." He didn't look up at her.

"You should."

"I will soon, I just need-"Roy cut her off for she was making excuses.

"It's not just about you anymore," She peeked at him from over her shoulder. His eyes seemed soft with worry. "You have to keep your strength up. " Hawkeye looked forward and hesitated for a moment before Roy added. "You can eat it in front of the window if you so desire." She nodded as if she never thought about it and did exactly that.

When Hawkeye and Roy came to work together, no one questioned it. They were close for Hawkeye made it clear Roy is the reason she joined the military. Armstrong noticed them first and he did a pose as his shirt tore.

"Aha, good morning, Hawkeye you look even more beautiful than yesterday!" Hawkeye's eyes widened and she lowered her head as Roy nodded to her, excusing her. She walked off and when she was around the corner, Roy looked towards Armstrong.

"Major, I'd ask that you restrain from asking those sort of questions or even greeting Hawkeye like that in the nearby future." Armstrong lowered his arms and said.

"By whatever do you mean sir? When I see Hawkeye I must give her the most outstanding respect for she needs it." Roy sighed and massaged his already coming on headache.

"Look, just because you found out doesn't mean you can announce it. I told you to keep it a secret, and you're not doing a very good job of it, major." Armstrong lowered his head.

"My most sincere apologies sir, it just is so exciting that-"Roy lifted his hand, ready to snap his fingers and suddenly the major had nothing more to say.

In the silence of the room, Sheska avoided very single State Alchemist's question of where Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang were. It wasn't easy but with Sheska's sweet personality, it was hard to think she could lie, which she could. Sheska knocked on the storage door and Roy opened his eyes as she smiled.

"Ah, Sheska hello, how long have I been sleeping?"

"Ten minutes sir." He nodded as he stood and walked passed her. "Sir what about-" Roy smiled towards Sheska and whispered.

"Leave her be until the last possible moment." Then Roy walked out to attend not only his paper work but to Hawkeye's as well.

By the time Roy got into his office, Full metal sat in the chair in front of his desk. Edward finally grew a little as he was not the fourteen year old boy anymore, no, he was nearly twenty now. Roy smiled.

"Ah, Full metal, why the visit?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "You called me, remember?" Roy rubbed his chin.

"No, I was enjoying you being away. Hawkeye might have though." A vein popped out of Edward's forehead and Roy added to the fire. "At least you finally grew."

"Shut it you old man!" Roy chuckled.

"Speaking of old men, I heard you're a dad now." Edward flushed and looked away. "To twins?"

"Yes, girl and boy, is this honestly why you called me?"

"As I said, I didn't call you but it was very nice talking with you." Roy went to open the door and Edward jumped to his feet.

"Hey, wait! What did you want?!" Roy looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"Seeing that a brat like you is surviving with two makes me feel confident." After the door was shut Edward kept yelling Roy's name but he had work to do. He didn't have time to chat. Though it would be very nice to see what is becoming of Edward later.

Hawkeye walked home, as she usually did for she needed some time alone. She began to rub her forehead then she placed her hand on her back and felt the knots. She moaned in pain but then suddenly she felt another pair of hands. She jumped forward and spun around, her hand touching her gun in her holster. Roy raised his hands to protect himself and she settled down.

"You can't scare a girl from behind, sir; I just might shoot you in the face." He chuckled.

"I'll remember that for next time. Do you want to go out for some dinner?" Hawkeye raised an eye brow. "I have good news so let's celebrated." Roy began to walk, who seemed confident that she'd follow him. He knew she wouldn't but what shocked him was she did.

Hawkeye sat down as they weren't alone. A few guys from work came along, like Armstrong and Havoc and even Edward was present. She looked down at her hands and the pain in her head came back so she massaged it as Roy announced his news. To her though, it went through one ear and out the other since she heard it this morning.

Everyone began to drink and Havoc nodded a drink Hawkeye's way. "Drink up!"

"Oh I can't…" She started and he nudged her shoulder.

"Can't or won't?" Armstrong grabbed the cup and tossed it across the room, making Havoc look up who then flinched. Armstrong was pressing his fists together and the fabric was already tore.

"I'd ask you reframe that kind of behave to a lady." Roy looked over his glass to see she had her hands pressed to her forehead and a hand around her stomach. Worry stabbed him and so he excused himself, grabbed Hawkeye and paid for the meal.

"It's your party, go back and enjoy it." She moaned but stood straight up as always.

"No, I wanted to have a good time and if you aren't then I can't." She smiled and no one said a word around that. Roy dropped her off and walked her to her room and as he turned away, Hawkeye spoke up.

"Thank you," She started.

"For what?" She smiled and nodded to him as she closed the door. "Mysterious as always." Even if he knew that, he knew she'd be in his apartment in the morning for that is what makes her air of mysteriousness infect him so deeply.

Everyone at Central Command had begun to tip toe around Hawkeye and Roy. Everyone knew something was up and didn't know what. And that is what was scary. Edward agreed to stay a month but nothing more. Al and May were in Shing and Winry was visiting Rush Valley and had taken the twins. So really, the only one at home was the old lady that still picked on him.

"Edward," He looked over his shoulder to see Hawkeye. She had always been pretty, in a scary way but now, her skin seemed healthier and her hair even had more of a shine to it. He turned to her. "I was wondering if you had a number in which I could get a hold of Winry." He raised an eye brow.

"I have the number, but why?" She looked away as if thinking if she should lie or not.

"I'd rather not say." He nodded slowly, pulled out apiece of paper from his back pocket that had a list of things Winry wanted for her machining shop. He tore off a corner and scripted down the number. The minute Hawkeye got it, she walked passed him, thanking him as she went. Edward blinked a few times before he scratched his head lightly.

"I've been away too long; this place is just weird now."

The hall way was silent as Roy rubbed his eyes. He wanted to go home so badly. However he raised his head to a soft sound of someone scoffing. He couldn't help but follow it and saw it ended at the washroom. He entered anyway and pushed the first stall open to see Hawkeye. She flushed and saw Roy.

"Are you alright?"

"Not my pride." She replied as she wiped her mouth and stood. Roy watched her and saw her shirt wasn't tucked in. His eyes scanned her body soft. "What do you need?"

"I'm worried about you." She laughed as she rinsed her mouth.

"That's fresh." As she said that, she pressed a hand against her mouth then closed her eyes. "I'm not fine," She muttered and he smiled.

"Honest as always. People are starting to question." Hawkeye nodded as she turned to face him. She leaned against the sink and pressed a fallen piece of hair back.

"I have noticed. I called Winry for some advice." He looked at her stomach again and slowly back to her face. She looked down then off in space she went for a moment.

"What did she tell you?"

"She told me to get ready." Roy walked over to Hawkeye and gently stood in front of her. She looked up at him; his eyes which are usually calm and focused are now the opposite of that. It worried her to see him so worried about her well being.

"Hawkeye," Her eyes widened, "I want you take it easy." He lifted his hand but then stopped it. She searched his face for answers but she didn't find any. Roy smiled, stepped back and walked out. Hawkeye looked down at her stomach and hesitantly pressed a hand over her clothes. She smiled loving as she whispered. "The road only gets harder from here."

She was completely right. It finally came to a time where Hawkeye could no longer hide it and had to take leave. Everyone knew by the size of her clothing and her natural glow, Lieutenant Colonel Riza Hawkeye is pregnant but what everyone was really interested in, who the father is. Roy came up first but everyone scratched that off because he seemed more like a ladies man. For other candidates, there were none for no one could come up with any for Hawkeye for she was only seen with one.

Edward walked in on Roy as he was on the phone. He reminded silent as he waited. He had been here for nearly six months and he wanted to leave. However, with Hawkeye gone, that proved problematic. Edward agreed to only come when needed, he's needed but he's also needed at home. When Roy noticed Edward, he muttered a few things then turned towards him.

"I need to go." Edward didn't hesitate.

"I need you here." Both stared each other down until Edward smiled.

"Never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth, how's that taste?" Roy chuckled and shook his head.

"Offal," Roy took a seat and crossed his hands over his desk. "I need you to stay a little longer. Just a week or two." Edward walked over and leaned against Roy's desk with his back to him.

"You've been saying that for six months. I have my own family to look after." Roy nodded. "Are you the father?" Roy looked up and gave a smile.

"What gave you that impression?" Edward looked over his shoulder.

"You are the only guy Hawkeye is with. You worry about her like you love her. Am I wrong, Colonel?" Roy kept his smile but his eyes were dark. Edward pushed off his desk and began to walk to the door however he stopped. "Winry called me; she's down for a week but didn't bring the twins. Did I tell you that she and Hawkeye keep up?" Roy shook his head and Edward looked over his shoulder. "She's my wife and she likes to keep me updated."

"Get to the point Full metal." Edward grinned evilly.

"She wanted me to give you a message," Roy raised an eye brow as Edward muttered. "Hawkeye is in labour." Roy jumped up and as he did his chair fell back. However he didn't care. He ran past Edward who smiled. The light wind moved Edward's hair as he watched the carefree Colonel sprint for his life. Roy made it the hospital just as Winry had picked up the phone.

"Oh, Roy-" Roy walked past her and into the room where Hawkeye was lying on her side. His eyes danced to the small bound of blankets to see pink skin. He stepped forward and that's when she noticed him.

"Hawkeye…" He started and she smiled.

"Colonel, sir, would you like to hold your daughter?"

**Jun: As I said before, I believe their relationship is strained but still full of respect and love, which is why both remain respectful, even if they had a child together. **


End file.
